Electric vehicles rely on the battery to provide electrical energy to propel a vehicle. The batteries are charged with electricity through circuitry from a generator or from the electrical grid. Connection must be made between the battery and other circuitry in the vehicle, which can be challenging in view of the high power or high voltage of traction batteries.